


A Prank Gone Wrong

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Kili Fics [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Kili decided to prank you but it goes all wrong





	A Prank Gone Wrong

You were the only female dwarf that was willing enough to follow your friends Kili and Fili on their quest to reclaim Erebor. Even though their uncle Thorin Oakenshield thought it was not wise for you to go with them due to the respect they had to the rest of the females of their race.

But here you were in the middle of nowhere with a wizard, a hobbit, and thirteen male dwarves. You were tending to the fire that Bombur would use later in the night to cook the meal that everyone would eat. You used a stick to tend to the fire as you looked at the youngest male dwarf, Kili with a look of concern.

Lately Kili had been acting odd around you lately and it truly concerned you. You hadn’t seen Kili act like that in all of your life and you had no idea why he was acting that way now around you since the two of you had been friends since you were born. You had wanted to ask him why he had begun to prank you more than usual, but you hadn’t wanted to ask him in front of the company. It would make things awkward for everyone who was listening in on that conversation if you confronted him.

You let out a soft sigh running your hand through your long locks that cascaded over your shoulders over the (color) cloak that you wore to protect yourself from the cooling air.

Bombur had returned with the items that he needed to make the stew for the rest of the company. “I’ll handle it from here lass.” Bombur said offering you a smile.

You looked at the large dwarf and smiled at him. You slowly got up to your feet not knowing that a certain young dwarf was busy looking at you with smoldering brown eyes. “You sure Bombur?” You asked hoping that the large dwarf was sure that he could handle making the stew on his own.

“Aye lass. I have it. Don’t you worry your wee head. You have things to handle of your own.”

Of course Bombur would remember how much you needed to get cleaned up. You smiled at him. “Thanks Bombur.” You said, as you patted the large dwarf on the arm and went to your rucksack to get what you needed to get cleaned up. This journey so far was truly beginning to take a toll on you, but you were enjoying it being near your friends.

You began to disappear into the thick foliage of the woods that your company was in to get a much needed bath.

Kili’s eyebrow quirked up in confusion. Where the hell were you off to? He wanted to prank you again and he wouldn’t be able to prank you if you were not around for him. Plus he had begun to notice things about you and he was scared.

He had begun to notice your smile more. Your beautiful laugh, the way you moved in a room, how beautiful he thought you were, and how happy you made him feel about you. And he never thought he would feel this way about a woman dwarf like he had felt for you now. That was the reason why he had begun to prank you because he didn’t know how to tell you how he felt. He was afraid that you would reject him because he knew that you saw him as only a friend and nothing more.

He got up to his feet and went off into the direction that you had gone as concern flooded through him. He was not going to allow you to go off alone. Not without him being there with you to make sure nothing had happened to you.

You had stripped out of all of your clothes and waded into the small river to wash up. You shivered at how cool the water was to your naked body. You leaned your head back into the river to clean your hair. You were going to be happy once you were all cleaned up from travelling for days without having a proper bath. You ran your hands through your long locks as it was under water trying to get the grime and dirt from your locks. You hadn’t even heard someone rustling through the brush coming your way and you were unarmed. You brought yourself up from the water and ran your hands through your now clean locks avoiding the braids that you had in your hair. You wrung your hair out to get the moisture out that was dripping down your back. You hadn’t noticed that a certain dwarf had snuck up behind you.

Kili had snuck up behind you. He had a formulated plan in his mind of a new prank on you. He reached out to you to dunk your head under the water, but he missed your head ending up falling into the small river himself causing a big splash behind you.

You jumped and turned to see Kili in the water. You blinked a few times realizing that Kili was in the river with your fully clothed. “Kili what in Durin’s name…” Your face flushed and you quickly covered your chest. This was really embarrassing. No man was supposed to see you before you were married and it was wrong being a female dwarf who had just come to age.

Kili looked up at you from where he was sitting in the water. His face began to turn red and his brown eyes had widened. He hadn’t expected you to be fully naked. The stubble that danced across his face didn’t hide the scarlet that was now all over his cheeks. His mouth opened and closed trying to form words, but he could not even say anything. This was the first time that he had seen this much of your soft smooth skin and he hadn’t expected to see it before Erebor even any time.

You cheeks dusted over with blush. How could he continue to look at you knowing fully well enough that you were naked? Fully naked and bared out all to him. It was not fair to you to be seen this way by the crowned prince of Erebor. You were just a mere blacksmith’s daughter. Nothing that would please a prince like Kili. He wouldn’t want to be with a dwarf woman like yourself. At least that is what you thought in your mind. “Please stop looking at me.”

Kili couldn’t even look away still even though you had asked him not to look at your exposed body. His eyes wandered over what exposed flesh was open to his eyes. He felt himself get tighter in his pants. Something that he was not expecting. He didn’t want himself to tighten in his pants. This caused a huge problem. A big problem that he could not handle at this moment as he looked over your naked flesh.

Your face began to burn even more. Kili wasn’t paying attention to what you had said. It bothered you. Why wasn’t he listening to you? This wasn’t going to work with him in his clothes in the same river as you and you were naked and you couldn’t get away from his wandering eye. He could see everything and it bothered you. You really wanted to get out of the river and put your clothes on so you didn’t have dark smoldering brown eyes latched onto you. You loved his brown eyes, but you didn’t want them to burn holes in your body.

Kili stood up and continued to look at you. His eyes never left your body. His cheeks were still flushed over. How was he going to explain this to his uncle? His uncle would give him a lashing if he found him with you in this way.

“Kili stop please…” You whispered as your face grew even warmer. “Please stop looking at…” Your sentance died when his lips crashed onto yours shutting you up. Your eyes slid shut as your lips began to move in sync with his. You had wondered what it would be like to kiss him and this was far much better than what you had thought it would have been. Your hands drifted up to his tunic and gripped onto the royal blue fabric in between your hands.

Kili’s hands went around you caressing your bare back earning a moan from you. He took a chance and ran his tongue lightly across your lower lip begging for entrance.

You gasped when his tongue brushed against your lower lip. His tongue slipped into your mouth causing you both to moan. His tongue caressed yours in a way that it never was possible.

His fingers knotted into your long locks and tugged lightly on them causing you to press yourself closer to him. Your breasts were against his solid chest causing a whimper to come from deep within your throat.

The brushing up against the fabric of his tunic caused a friction that deliciously causing a pool of heat in your lower abdomen. A heat that you never had down there before. A fire that you weren’t sure how to put out. Would the only way to put the fire out that you had in your lower abdomen only to be put out when you slept with the dwarf you had known for so long? Sleeping with Kili… would it cause a problem? You didn’t know what it would cause between the two of you.

Kili’s short finger nail scraped again the smooth skin of your back causing you to moan out.

Was this what you wanted? Oh yes, this was what you wanted. You wanted Kili in every way even though you thought things were going to be different between the two of you. Your hands moved up his arms and knotted in his long black locks.

The two of you pulled away from one another to catch your breaths. You two were still close together.

Kili bumped his nose off of yours lightly causing you to blush again. His hot breath hit off of your face causing you to shiver. “You could?” He asked concerned about your wellbeing. He pulled you closer to him hardly leaving any room between the two of you causing your breath to hitch in your throat.

You were not expecting him to pull you even that close to him. You could feel the growing problem that he had in his pants. Your face grew even more redder. How were you going to help him with this problem? Was sleeping with Kili going to make his problem go away? Yes and you knew it too. Your fingers moved from his black locks down to his tunic.You tugged on it lightly. You wanted to see his flesh.

Kili pulled away some to allow you to pull his tunic over his head into the water below. He sucked air in through his teeth as he felt your fingers mapping his skin out delicately. He loved your soft touch on his skin. This was something that he had been wanting for a while. He had felt your soft touch before on his hands even though your hands were calloused with hard work due to you working in the forge with your father.

You watched Kili’s eyes slide shut as you explored his body carefully with a very soft touch. You wanted to put this into your memory of the dwarf prince that you loved so much. A chance like this would never happen again before you two reached Erebor nor would it happen afterwards either. He would most likely forget all about you which made you sad to think about that. But now at that moment you were going to make the most of this moment that you had with him.

You took in the sight of the dark hair that was across his chest getting thinner going down into his pants. Your cheeks turned redder at the thought of it. You wanted him to bed you this badly and you already knew that he had been with a woman already and you never have had been with a man before.

Kili pulls your body closer to his body. His hands now mapping your shoulders in a heated caress. His lips find yours once again. His hands finally find their way to your breasts giving them a soft caress causing you to gasp again. He took the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth again. His tongue battled yours for dominance. He was going to have you in more ways than one. He caressed the underside of your breast causing you to moan into his mouth.

Your hands slipped down his chest down towards his breeches. Your hands stroked his hips causing him to moan out. Your fingers began to loosen the ties on his breeches trying to get them undone to free the stone like flesh that was covered by velvet. You were fairly successful in getting his pants undone. Your thumb hooked into his breeches pulling them down his strong legs.

Kili’s hands ran down your strong abdomen down to the apex of your thighs. His fingers came to the bundle of nerves causing your legs to go weak. His arm gripped around you so you wouldn’t fall into the river. He pulled away from your sweet lips and rested his forehead against yours. “Are you sure you want this?” He asked, as his hot breath hit off your face causing you to take a hold of the hot hard flesh that was between his legs causing him to moan out. He had not expected you to grab him like that. He knew that this was your first time.

“Yes.” You whispered softly. You badly wanted this to be with him in the entire world.

Kili pulled you close to him picking you up causing you to wrap your legs around his waist causing him to hiss at the contact of your heated flesh against his. He carried you out of the river and laid you down upon the cloak that you wore during this quest. He had to admit he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. “You know this will hurt.” He said, as he placed heated kisses upon your flesh causing you to moan out.

“Yes, I know.” You bit out through a loud moan.

“And you want me to be your first?” He asked, as he began to place heated kisses down the column of your neck carefully biting here and there trying not to leave a mark upon your beautiful tanned skin.

“Yes, Kili. I want you to be my first.” You said to him. Your words were beginning to slur together due to what you felt towards the dwarf prince who was skillfully kissing down to your collarbone. You gasped as he bit where your neck met with your collarbone.

Kili’s hands moved down your body leaving goose bumps in their path. His hands moved your legs apart to get to the apex of your thighs. His fingers brushed against your folds causing you to moan out loudly and go red in the face like a ruby. His finger brushed against the bundle of nerves causing you to moan out even more loudly.

You bit your lip trying your best to not moan out so loudly due to the company not being that far away from where you were at. Plus you didn’t want Kili’s uncle Thorin to give him a lecture of how he is to be with a princess.

Kili’s finger went into your wet opening brushing against it causing you to jerk again brushing your leg against his erection causing him to hiss out. He brushed his finger again against your opening. He eased his finger into you causing you to whimper.

You never had such a thick digit inside of you before. This was something that you wanted so much. You could only hope that you would be able to please Kili.

Kili slowly moved his finger in and out of you working your virgin hole. His hot breath hit off of your neck. “Mahal. You’re so tight. I cannot wait to feel you around me.”

You felt so much bliss being with your prince.You didn’t know that any dwarf would make you feel this way before. You moaned out to what he had said to you about how tight you were.

He continued to work you until he added a second finger into your tight womanhood causing you to whimper due to the stretch. He continued to move his fingers inside of you. He moved his fingers and hit a spot inside of you causing you to gasp out in pleasure. He hit the spot again causing you to brush against his erection again causing him to hiss against your neck.

He inserted a third finger causing you to moan out in even more pleasure. His lips found yours in a heated scorching kiss muffing the beautiful moans coming from your sweet sweet lips. Soon enough he would claim your body as his own. His tongue brushed against your lower lip causing your mouth to open to have another tongue battle with your handsome, childish prince.

He removed his fingers from within you causing you to whimper in displeasure.

You wanted to feel more of him and he was not giving into you. You wanted to feel him inside of you so badly.

He nudged your legs apart even more to make more room for him. He removed his lips from yours to get much needed air into his lungs as well as yours. “A you ready?” He asked softly panting.

“Yes.” You said softly. You were more ready than anything. You wanted to become his woman and only his woman.

He claimed your lips once again and brushed the blunt head of his cock against your opening and began to easily push it into you.

You stiffened against hi. You had no way to escape the pain. Tears came to your eyes as he quickly thrusted into you causing you to scream and it was muffled by his lips.

His arms locked around your head. He was willing himself not to move. He didn’t want to hurt you.

You rolled your hips causing you to whimper and him to moan. You hadn’t meant to roll your hips.

He slowly began to move hoping that you would not be in pain for too much longer. He heard a few whimpers from you. He could only hope that he was not hurting you. He rolled his hips again and heard a moan from you this time. He continued to work you slowly. He wanted you to shatter underneath him in pure euphoria.

He hit the special spot inside of you causing a loud moan come from you. You were the tightest woman that he had ever been with. You were squeezing him in a way he thought he never would know.

“Mahal!” You shouted, as he hit your sweet spot again.

He hissed out knowing that he would not be able to last too much longer. His hot breath continued to hit off of your neck. His arms were shaking. “I won’t last much longer.”

“Faster.” You moaned out.

Kili began to speed up his pace even more. His arms continued to shake. He could only hope that he would not collapse onto you. He felt your walls clamp around him. “Oh Mahal!” He yelled. He was so close now. There was no way that he could even last.

“Kili!” You screamed out.

Screaming his name he reached his climax. He spilled his seed deep inside of you. He kept above you and slowly pulled out. He rolled over onto his side and pulled you close to him.

You tiredly looked up at him. “Will you be with me?”

Kili looked down at you. “Forever until Mahal separates us in death.” He said, as he planted a kiss on your forehead.

You could only smile. You were too far spent now. In all honesty you couldn’t care less if the rest of the company heard you or not. You placed your head of his chest. You tried to catch your breath. “We should get back to the company.”

Kili nodded his head knowing that was very true. Soon enough Fili would come looking for him.

The two of you slowly got dressed into your clothes and slowly walked back to the campsite holding each other’s hands. 


End file.
